


Of Kings And Warriors

by Saccharinee



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Stick of Truth AU, Swearing, dont worry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharinee/pseuds/Saccharinee
Summary: The Stick of Truth has been stolen. With Zaron slowly decaying, King Kyle and his bold warrior Stan, journey through valleys high and low in search for the stick with the help of friends new and old. Epic battles, falling in love, the adventure never slows down. But can they really save Zaron?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Of Kings And Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> oops this sucks lmao

_Kyle's POV_

It's been so long since I've been outside. I used to spend most of my time in the garden as a child, but the older I got the more responsibilities I held. Especially after my parents died, being a king has kept me busy.

Time in the garden seems to slow down, and that's exactly what I need right now. Farmers have been reporting abnormal casualties in crops and livestock, a fair amount of my people are growing ill, and the forest seems to be dying.

There has been no evidence of disease or sickness, is it the water maybe? No, it couldn't be. It's all happening too slowly. I don't know what to point my finger at. I’ve told my men to search and investigate around the kingdom, but it's been to no avail. I shake my head and rub my eyes with one hand and put the other on my hip. I'm just so tired.

“Your majesty!” I hear a desperate raspy voice calling to me at the far side of the garden. It was one of the knights.

“Yes?”

“Your presence is requested in the throne room.”

He looked nervous, although he was far away I could see the fear in his eyes. My chest tightened.

This couldn't be good.

I take one last look at the garden, lavish and peaceful. I let my fingers dance on the leaves around me and they curled towards my touch. I feel that it may be a very long time until I see this place again.

“Please make haste your majesty, it's very important.” he urged me again.

“Of course.” A big part of me wanted to refuse. I don't want to know what they found from the way the knight shook, but it is my duty to serve and protect my people, and having to handle upsetting news is just part of the job.

__________________________

I walked slowly towards the throne room. Two women, each on opposite sides of the door, bowed at my presence and quickly pulled at the heavy handles. I was afraid of what awaited me on the other side, but nonetheless I kept my head held high. I mustn’t lose my composure.

As the room came into view I saw multiple heads turn my way, at the other end I saw my younger brother already sitting in his respected chair.

I smile at him from afar. Ever since our parents had lost their lives, I’ve done everything in my power to make him feel safe, and I definitely can't let up now.

I walked towards my empty chair, the room was tense and all that could be heard was my robe rubbing against the woven carpet as I shuffled forward. I take one last look at my brother.

“Hello, Ike.”

He smiles back at me, “Hello, Kyle.”

I take my seat and rest my arms on my lap, nervously waiting to hear the supposed news. A few seconds go by, but it's only followed by silence. Frustration took hold of my voice. “Well?”

“Your grace,” one man stepped forward. “During our search we sent a small team of men to the forbidden cavern, just to be sure and..”

 _Oh no. It couldn't be_.

My fingers gripped onto the armrests of my throne, I felt the need to brace myself.

“And?” I say, leaning forward in anticipation.

_Please don’t say it, please say it isn’t so, please gods please.._

“The stick… It’s gone.” Some of the people in the room stiffened, others dropped their heads or averted their gaze.

I fell back into my chair and shut my eyes. I felt sick. I knew this was a possibility but I was hopeful that it wasn't true.

Zaron is no longer safe.

“That's impossible!” Ike's voice broke the silence. He was frantic, “How did they find it? Who took it, what are we going to do?!”

I put a hand on his shoulder, “Ike, calm down it's alright. I’m going to fix this okay?” He didn't look convinced, but I continued to speak, “What happened to the guardian protecting it?”

“The guardian has been put under a heavy sleeping spell, it's still asleep...”

I tried my hardest not to sigh and put my face in my hands, even though that was what I really wanted to do. “Okay.. okay.” I muttered silently to myself. My mind raced, searching for answers.

Who the hell in Zaron would take the stick? Who could know the whereabouts of the forbidden cave, who could possibly put the guardian to sleep?

Then it hit me.

“Get my horse, I need to pay a visit to an old friend.” I announce standing up from my throne.

“Where do you think you're going?” Ike's voice scolded me.

“No need to fret. I'm going to Kupa Keep, I need to have a word with some old acquaintances. If you please-” I gestured at some servants to get moving. They hurried out the doors and I began to make my way out of the throne room. Ike rushed forward and stopped me in my tracks. “Big brother you can't! It's not safe out there. With the stick out of place, who knows what kind of evils have been unleashed.”

My heart sank, I hated doing this to him. I crouched over and placed a firm hand on his upper arm. “I promise you I’ll be fine. This must be done.” I smiled bravely at him, "Besides, I'll have a guard with me so I’ll be safe.” But Ike continued to protest, “I know you're smarter than that, brother. You know as well as I do that none of our current knights are strong enough to protect you from whatever is out there...”

I sighed, “Well what do you want me to do, Ike? I’m sorry but I have to do this.” Ike lowered his head in defeat. I felt so horrible, the last thing I wanted to do is worry my little brother.

In an instant he snapped his head upward at me, “I know who can protect you!” he quickly exclaimed.

“W-what?” I baffle at his sudden change in spirit.

“There is a warrior, he lives in the village, the people say he's incredibly daring and strong! I heard he took down a sea beast with his own hands once!” His eyes glistened as he spoke of this.. warrior.

He’s so young, so naive.

“I thought I told you not to listen to those foolish stories, where did you hear that?”

He ignored me and shook me by my shoulders. “There's a tournament tonight at the arena, he'll definitely be there! You have to go see him, you have to! Trust me, big brother.. you’ll want him by your side on this journey!”

It was childish really, I assume this “warrior” has told a few exaggerated tales to the people in exchange for a little glory, maybe a little money as well. I really didn't have time for this.

“Ike, please-” His smile turned into worry. He was so good at guilt tripping me.

I stare at him doubtingly, “You really believe this “warrior” is as good as you hear he is?”

“I know he is, if you go with him you can travel through all of Zaron and make it back without a scratch, I just know it.” His tone was hopeful, I didn't want to let him down. I sighed heavily and stood up again.

“When does the event start?”

______________________

The moon began to rise over the kingdom. I nervously tugged at my robes, I haven't stepped outside my castle walls in months. I wasn't afraid, rather intimidated I guess. I don't like being gawked at.

There have been plenty of times where I’ve day dreamed of being someone with no extravagant title attached. To have a simple life, to walk freely. But that's not my case, and I’ve come to terms with that a long time ago.

I straighten my crown and glance at my tired appearance in the mirror.

All I have to do is go to this stupid thing, watch this sham of a self proclaimed warrior put on a mediocre performance and be on my way in the morning. I predict 10 minutes in, Ike will see that this man isn't as great as the stories say he is and our visit will be cut short.

I slowly drag myself out of my room and out into the hallway, grazing my fingers over the stone walls as I made my way towards the entrance. To no surprise, Ike was already standing by the door chatting up a guard while he waited for me. As I got closer the smile on his face grew even wider.

“Are you ready to lay your eyes on a legend?” He says, almost smugly.

I rolled my eyes and moved closer to the door, “Oh yes, I am so excited.” Ike was too ecstatic to notice my sarcasm. A group of guards gathered around the heavy door and slowly pushed it open. We stood still as the doors loudly creaked open, a gust of cold air sweeping into the castle.

Okay, now I was a little frightened.

Ike was more than eager to make his way to the arena, but I grasped his cloak and held him back keeping him in place. Moments later our escort came forward and gestured his hand outward, “Shall we?”

I released my grip on Ike and watched him race ahead, this time letting him go. I know my scolding can only get me so far with him.

He quickly halted and turned back towards us. “Sir Christoper is it?” he asked the guard.

“Yes your majesty?”

Childish wonder spread across Ike’s face again, “You’ve heard of the brave warrior in our village haven't you? The one who fought the sea beast?”

Christopher laughed at that. “Of course I have! You know this one time he ripped out a bear's tooth with only two fingers?” He put up two fingers himself as if he was trying to emphasize his sentence.

I scoff, “Please don't encourage him.”

“Ah, a nonbeliever.” He chuckles. I felt my brows furrow, the annoyance I've been suppressing starting to bubble up within me. “You really believe the stories people say about this man?”

“They certainly do not arise out of thin air, they aren't all true but everyone in the village can definitely say he is undoubtedly courageous, you'll see.”

“How come I’ve never heard of this warrior before, then?”

“Well you're hearing about him now are you not?”

I dont even bother with a response. I should be on my way to Kupa Keep, not to see some phony in a tournament. But I kept moving forward, accepting my circumstances. Besides, I’d be lying to myself if I said there wasn't a small curiosity eating away at me every time this warrior was mentioned.

Eventually we found ourselves at the small arena, a few guards were stationed there waiting for us already. Ike excitedly climbed the steps into the spectator box and peered at the field under the overhang, his small hands gripping at the wooden railing.

I grabbed him, sat him in his chair, then sat down in my own chair. "Don't attract so much attention." I scolded. It was a fruitless attempt really, plenty of people in the arena had already spotted our presence, and excited whispers began to fill the air.

I hated this. I hated this so much. I looked over at Ike to see what he's made of all of this so far. I found him struggling to sit still, It looked like he was about to explode with excitement, and a part of me was almost jealous of that. I can't remember the last time I was that excited about something.

Maybe I should relax, try to have fun myself. Especially with what I’ll have to deal with after tonight, I think I deserve it.

I close my eyes and try to ignore the commotion in the arena. I went over a mental checklist of the things I needed to prepare for my journey. _A map, a compass, a pocket knife, medical herbs, a water canister, some-_

“Welcome, spectators!” The loud voice of an announcer ripped me from my thoughts.

“It's starting!” Ike was out of his seat again but I had no energy to correct him. I just slumped in my seat and rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

“You all know the rules! Let's give it up for our first battlers!”

The crowd cheered, it was so loud here. My life has always been very quiet no matter the occasion, this was very off putting for me.

“On the left we have Rowan, destroyer of worlds!” A young man walked out onto the arena dirt, hands spread towards the air as if he was asking for the applause. He walked with pride to his side of the field, aimlessly blowing kisses at the hoard of people around him.

I shook my head. Destroyer of worlds? If that person existed it definitely wouldn't be him.

This is so stupid.

“And on the right we have… Stan the great!”

In an instant the crowd went wild. The volume startled me to say the least.

“There he is! That’s the warrior!” Ike viciously pointed at the boy who walked out of the gate. I raised my eyes to satisfy my curiosity, I could see him walk out onto the field. “He doesn't look very strong.” Ike cocked his head to the side and laid his folded arms on top of the railing, disappointment in his voice. I sarcastically smiled, “Wow, what a shocker.”

I could hear distinct voices chanting, things like “Get him Stan!” and “Take him down, warrior!”

I fixated my eyes on his distant figure. Ike was right, he didn't look very strong, but one could say he's rather handsome..

He had on a blue helmet with a vibrant red feather sticking out the top, flowing graciously with his movements. His long ragged cape dragged along the dirt as he moved. He walked with confidence,taking his position on the field. He paid little attention to the crowd, only giving small waves.

It seemed like he was eager to fight.

_Stan, huh?_

The horn sounded and the fighters drew their swords, circling closer and closer towards each other. Rowan looked a lot tougher than Stan, I had a feeling I’d be able to return to the castle a lot sooner than I thought. Not that I really minded.

They circled each other a few more times, both looking determined. Rowan took the first swing and they began clashing their swords, fighting for victory. Back and forth, over and under. Stan then strategically dodged one of Rowans jabs and took the opportunity to push against Rowan's chest with his foot forcing him onto the ground, only then to draw his blade at his hopeless opponent's throat. The horn sounded again and the crowd cheered in unison. Ike laughed and rose his hands in the air.

I was shocked, how had he won so quickly?

Ike was cheering along with the crowd, “Did you see how strong he is, Kyle!? Go warrior go!” I inched forward in my seat. Okay sure, he won a match in a matter of seconds, but it was only the first round, nothing to get too excited about. I'm convinced in a few more turns he'll be taken down with ease.

______________________

The warrior proved me wrong, very wrong. Another round, another victory... and another, and another. Whatever opponent came his way, he always found himself victorious. He was definitely going to win this thing.

“It's the final round! The moment you've all been waiting for-” The crowd began to stomp their feet, chanting and cheering in anticipation. The announcer took a gulp of air and bellowed to the audience. “THE BEEEAAST!!”

A large ogre crawled out of a holding cell, sprawling it's limbs out of the confined space and onto the field.

“Holy shit.” I couldn't believe my eyes. This had to be the final straw. I could see Stan huffing for air, knees bent and hunched over with the tip of his sword digging into the dirt.

He re-positioned the helmet on his head and re-gripped his sword, holding himself in a fighting position. The entire arena watched in amazement. Everyone could feel the excitement ringing in the air.

The horn sounded, and the beast followed with a monstrous roar. I chewed on my knuckles.

What the hell does he think he's doing? He certainly hasn't come out of each battle without a scratch, He limped on one side and his face continually twisted in discomfort, but even so, he stood tall.

The beast flung it's fists into the ground left and right, as if it was trying to squash Stan like a bug, but the warrior dodged it's violent attempts. “Mere human, you are foolish to think you can defeat me.” I could feel the beast's voice rumble through the ground, yet there wasn't a trace of fear on Stan's face. I guess he really is brave...

“Bring him down warrior, I’m counting on you!” Ike cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his message, desperately trying to encourage the warrior to victory. He definitely wasn't expecting a response, but to both of our surprise he got one. In that moment Stan turned his back to locate the source of encouragement.

I could clearly see it now, determination was written all over him. He held his sword up towards Ike and smiled still trying to regain his breath, then his eyes trailed over to me. I felt my own breathing come to a slow stop. He raised his brows slightly and shifted his sword towards where I was sitting. He was showing off now, well aware that hes caught the attention of his royal audience. This was to be expected of any battler, but I felt myself freeze under his attention. My eyes flickered over to Ike who looked at me astonished, his mouth wide open and smiling. I quickly looked back at Stan. I couldn't describe what I was feeling even if I wanted to, his stare was so mesmerizing, even though it was so far away.

_Who are you, warrior?_

The movements of the beast pulled him back into battle. As a giant first hurled toward the ground once more, Stan struck his sword in the arm of his opponent and held onto the hilt of his weapon as the beast raised it's arm upward in pain. Stan was swiftly raised into the open sky, one hand gripped onto his sword, and the rest of his body dangling over the arena.

The crowd gasped, some people closed their eyes, others cheered, others cried out. All we could do was watch.

Stan brought his other hand onto his sword and pulled himself forward wrapping his legs around the beasts arm while simultaneously ripping the sword out of the torn flesh. Another cry of pain roared out of the beast, blood spilling from the sizable wound.

He swiftly hopped from the beast's arm to his neck using his sword to grip onto the skin, creating stab wounds all over his victim. In desperation to throw Stan off, the beast tripped over his own feet, falling backward towards the floor. As the giant fell, everyone in the spectator box braced themselves as the Earth inevitably shook, and I could only assume people in the arena did the same.

The shaking was so violent I fell out of my chair, and I took the opportunity to crawl towards the overhang next to Ike, gripping my hands onto the railing.

Ike and I quickly regained our balance and looked to the battlefield, a thick layer of dust obscuring the view. The arena had grown completely silent.

The beast laid motionless on the ground, but Stan was nowhere to be seen. My eyes searched frantically for him. Is he dead? Is that it?

“There he is!” Ike once again pointed, this time at a figure in the dust. The familiar sword revealing itself first as it pointed forward, then the rest of Stan's figure unveiling itself as the cloud of dust settled behind him.

The crowd bustled loudly. Horns, tambourines, crying, words of aspiration, all could be heard as Stan dropped to his knees and flung his arms in the air victoriously.

I sigh in relief and sat back in my chair.

“Oh my gods he can fly! Did you see that? He really is a legend-” Ike ranted excitedly, shouting about the warriors victory.

I guess I was wrong, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have him on the journey.

“Still a nonbeliever?” I could hear the smugness in Christopher's voice. I shoot him a look and he laughs along with the other guards who chattered excitedly among themselves about the battle.

I feel a tug at my cloak and find Ike pulling me out of my seat, “Come on, we've got to go meet him!” I chuckle and stand up on my own. “I must say Ike, he really is quite something isn't he?” He vigorously nodded, “I told you so! Let's go!”

Before I could respond he ushered me out of the spectator box, the clinking of armor following quickly behind us down the stairs and into the crowded common area.

“Ike slow down! I can't keep up.” My adrenaline started pumping, there were so many people. Some gasped at the sight of my brother and I as we whipped by, most of them too caught up in all the excitement or too drunk to notice us.

Then I heard a hoard of people chanting, “Stan, Stan, Stan, Stan-”

“Hurry up, Kyle. I see him, he's right over there!” Ike continued to pull me forward. I couldn't see anything, all the people started blending together. If it wasn't for all the people I would have ripped away from Ike's grasp a long time ago, but I didn't want to lose him here. I'd never be able to find him if I let go now.

“Ike please!” The crowd started to suffocate me, there were so many bodies all packed in one space. Maybe if we were standing still it wouldn't be so bad but moving through all the people proved to be difficult.

I could faintly hear the guards in the distance, “King Kyle! Prince Ike! Wait!” I didn't even try to look back. I kept my eyes trained on Ike, his small figure wormed its way through all the people while I struggled to fit through the cracks. His grip on my arm slipped out of reach as he disappeared into the crowd.

“Ike!” I cried out for him, but it was a hopeless attempt.

Oh shit oh shit.

It was so fucking loud.

I started to realize all the firsts I was experiencing. For the first time I’m alone, I always had a guard or my brother or _someone_ with me. I’d never been this close to so many people either. My whole life I’ve had a few feet of personal space all to myself, unless I decided to close the distance. This was too much all at once.

My breath started to quicken and my body felt numb. I was suffocating for air, I felt alone, I felt scared. I frantically searched for my brother, he could easily get hurt around all these people.

“Ike? Ike!” Even though I was shouting, I could barely hear myself. How the hell do I get out of here? My mind started to scramble and I pushed through the crowd aimlessly, I wasn't sure if I was getting deeper into the crowd or if I was slowly making my way out of it, there was no way of telling.

I kept pushing until I saw an opening between the heads of some commoners in front of me, _that's it.._ I clawed my way forward, desperate to get out, _I'm almost there. It's right in front of me._

I kept mindlessly hauling until I felt my foot vigorously stall. I had tripped over someone else's foot, and soon found myself stumbling into the opening. I prepared myself for the impact I knew I was about to make with the ground, but the hard hit never came.

I clenched my eyes shut and felt my legs slow their velocity as my body came into impact with something much softer. I felt a firm grip around my arms.

My mind was still racing, struggling to register what just happened. I took hard heavy breaths and opened my eyes, my body still buzzing with stress and fear. I could see people with shocked expressions all standing around in a circle, their voices silenced at the view.

“Are you alright?” I hear a silky voice above me, and my body immediately tensed.

I moved my eyes away from the crowd and started to take notice the strong pair of arms holding me in place, the reality of the situation starting to hit me. My body was being cradled by something, someone, else. I raised my head away from the strangers chest to shyly look my towering rescuer in the eye.

Oh fuck.

I found myself face to face with the tall taled warrior. His icy blue eyes piercing into mine as he softly smiled at me, his jet black hair sticking to his face with his sweat. I could see every scratch and scar on his features, I could feel his breath on my lips.

“You..” I tried to speak, struggling to find words. I couldn't even move.

“Your majesty!” In a split second my senses flooded back to me. I sharply turned my head towards the familiar call and firmly removed his grasp on my body, forcing myself to stand on my own. The guards piled out of the clamor of people, some coming to my side and others pushing the commoners away from me.

Much better. For a moment I felt myself relax, I could breath. That was until I remembered about Ike.

I turn to the guards desperately, “Where’s Prince Ike?”

“Aw no fair, I wanted to meet the warrior first!” I could hear Ike's voice whining from somewhere behind me. I turned to see him charging at Stan in excitement.

“Oh gods, oh my gods.” I huffed and put a hand on my forehead. Anger built up inside me but it quickly disintegrated, I was just glad it was over, all that mattered was that he's safe.

On top of Ike's return the crowd began to disperse, and the people either admired from afar or carried along elsewhere. Things were starting to slow down.

“That was so cool! How did you get so strong? Did you really fight a sea monster? Where did you get that sword? Are you a god???”

“Ike! My apologies, he's a bit hyper.” I say through gritted teeth, “Give him some room, he’s exhausted, show some respect.” I scolded him and he just stuck his tongue out at me.

Stan chuckled, “It's quite alright, I can understand the excitement.”

“Please brave warrior, the world is in danger. My brother needs your help-”

“IKE. I’ll handle that conversation, go join the guards. I’ll be back at the castle soon.” Ike immaturely flailed his arms, “But I don’t wanna go yet, I still have so many questions!”

“It's been a long day for all of us, go home and catch up on some rest.”

“But I’m not tired yet!”

“Ike.” I say with a warning tone.

He stood still for a moment. “I’ll go only if he promises to answer all my questions when you guys get back.” He proposed innocently.

Stan knelt down on one knee in front of him, “It probably won't be tonight but,” he then held his right arm up in oath, “I solemnly swear to answer each and every question you have for me, and then some.”

Ike smiled as Stan ruffled his hair. He then slowly walked towards the guards as I began to instruct them, “Please take him back to the castle, he needs to rest.” Two guards gestured Ike to follow them and he obeyed without hesitation. He waved one last goodbye to Stan and slowly walked with the guards back home.

“What about you, my lord?”

I eyed the warrior for a moment, surely he wouldn't mind escorting me back to the castle. I had much to discuss with him anyway.

“Go on ahead, I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

"I'll return soon.” I waved the last guard off and turned my back, hearing the sounds of their heavy armor grow distant. I became self conscious at the fact that I was alone with Stan, his presence making my heart race ever so slightly.

I turned to look at the arena's open entrance, the ogre’s body was being handled by some struggling laborers.

“I must say warrior, I had my doubts about you.. but you've proven to be quite impressive.” I try to keep my composure, trying so incredibly hard to forget about the first and only personal interaction I just shared with this mysterious yet alluring boy.

“Are the stories too far fetched for you?” his voice made me shiver, why was I so intimidated by him? Surely it's because I saw him take down a beast just a few moments ago. Right?

“You mean to tell me you ripped the tooth out of a bear with just two fingers?” I glared at him.

He scratched at the dirt on his face and laughed sheepishly. “I don't really appreciate the inaccuracy either, but they do make good fables don't you think?”

“I suppose so… " My voice drifted and I hesitated at my next request. "Will you walk with me?”

“Of course.” He took a place beside me as I set a slow pace away from the arena. He waited for me to speak. I wasn't really sure how to start the conversation, I didn't think it would get this far, but I awkwardly attempted regardless, lacing my tone in a layer of regal prowess.

“Tell me warrior, what do you do for a living?”

“I offer aid to those who can afford it, and to those who cannot. I do my best to help those in need.”

“How heroic.”

“I don't mean to sound vain, your highness.”

I chuckle at that. His humbleness pleased me,“Not at all. I see you have your heart in battle.”

I looked up and saw the moon glowing in the sky, the stars twinkling around it. Although we were surrounded by darkness, I felt safe beside him. “If that's your case, warrior, then I'm asking for your help. Please by all means feel free to reject.” We made our way onto a path that headed towards the castle, I could see rotting leaves at every angle, evidence of slow decay.

“Something very important has been stolen, it's imperative that I retrieve it. I need to make a quick voyage, and I'd like for you to aid me there and back. A simple request really."

“Your situation doesn't sound as delicate as you try to make it seem.. may I ask what has been stolen?” He sounded almost nervous to ask such an intruding question, I couldn't blame him for being uneasy. I bit my lip and turned my attention to my feet.

“The… The Stick of Truth has gone missing.”

There was sudden tension in the air, and he seemed too shocked to speak. I stopped a few steps ahead of him.

“I need to go to Kupa Keep, none of my knights are quite like you.”

"Kupa Keep isn't exactly close." His slight protest caused my head to spin. I stepped towards him closing the space between us. I remembered his bravery against the beast, the quick assessments he made of his opponents to take them down with ease. In that moment I realized that Ike was right, I definitely want him protecting me on this journey. I really needed him to say yes.

“I can offer you anything you’d like, riches, weapons, you name it. Will you help me?” I proposed desperately, my face scrunching in worry. He then gave me that reassuring smile that I'm slowly starting to becoming familiar with.

“How could I say no?”

I smiled at him and lingered for a moment before I continued walking forward, his footsteps quickly following behind mine.

The castle was becoming closer into view, the courtyards hedges just a few feet away. He broke the silence, “As frightening as it is, it certainly explains the decaying of the forest. The decaying of life around the kingdom.” I could see him eyeing around at the wilting flowers and dry grass. I hummed in agreement.

We crossed into the courtyard, a few guards watching our every move from the towers above as we drew closer. I ended our walk at a flight of steps just before an entrance into the castle. I turned to him.

“I’ll have a bag prepared for you, return here before sunrise. It would be wise to start our journey early.”

He smiled and reached for my hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it softly. I flustered. 

“As you wish, your highness.”

I allowed my hand to linger on his for a second before retracting it back to my side.

“You're quite the charmer, aren't you?” I question him, a little annoyed at my conflicting thoughts.

A smirk tugged at his lips, he took slow steps back towards the path at the end of the courtyard.

“Guess you’ll have plenty of time to figure that out, won't you?”

I folded my arms as I watched him disappear back into the trail. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day.


End file.
